The Sacred Angels
by Skovko
Summary: Dean thought it would be fun to mess with Seth and Roman and have them take a so called shortcut. It leads them out in the middle of nowhere where they stumble across a cult called The Sacred Angels. Soon their car won't start and they're stuck in the place. They don't know the cruel plans the cult leader Bray has, or that one of the angels needs them as much as they need her.
1. Shortcut

"I know a shortcut," Seth whined in a mocking tone. "It's just around the corner."  
"It's not my fault the GPS doesn't work," Dean said.  
"It worked, damn it! You said you knew a shortcut. It's your fault we're out here in the middle of fucking nowhere," Seth said.  
"Look at it like an adventure," Dean said.  
"We're low on gas so unless you spot a gas station within the text ten minutes, this adventure sucks," Seth said.  
"Just shut up," Roman sighed from the back seat. "We'll figure it out."

Seth mumbled something under his breath and then put on a more friendly tone.

"Google for gas stations," Seth said.  
"I would if I had a signal," Roman held up his phone. "Come on, the GPS on your own phone stopped working a while back when we lost signal. Like you said, we're out in the middle of fucking nowhere. I'd be surprised if there's even electricity out here."  
"Great! Just fucking great!" Seth growled.  
"What's that?" Dean asked.

He pointed straight ahead. Seth kept driving and soon a giant house came into sight. Small cabins were placed on the ground close to the house. A lot of people were walking around. Seth stopped the car. Whatever these people had been doing, they all stopped and looked at the car.

"They're all blonde and in white clothes," Roman pointed out.  
"Did we just land in a horror movie?" Seth asked.  
"There's electricity," Dean pointed at the house. "There's light in some of the windows."  
"Wait, someone's coming," Roman said.  
"He's not blonde. Maybe not a horror movie after all," Seth said.

A guy came walking out from the house and steered directly towards them. Not only didn't he have blonde hair, he wore brown pants, a black tank top and a fedora hat. His smile seemed to grow wider for every step he took. He finally stopped next to the car, looking through the open window that Dean was leaning his arm out of.

"Gentlemen," he greeted them. "My name is Bray. What brings you here?"  
"An unwilling detour and we're low on gas," Seth answered. "Do you think you could help us?"  
"Of course," Bray turned to shout. "Harper!"

A man came jogging over. Full beard and crazy hair. Like Bray he wasn't blonde or in white clothes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a greasy, white tank top.

"Harper can take your car to the garage and have it running in no time," Bray said.  
"Don't fucking give him the keys!" Dean said lowly.  
"What other choice do I have?" Seth asked lowly.  
"Fine, it's your car. But if they torture and kill us, I'm blaming you," Dean said.  
"It was your fucking shortcut," Seth bit back.  
"Shut up!" Roman hissed.

He got out of the car and put on a big smile that matched Bray's.

"That sounds great," Roman said. "I'm Roman and these two are Seth and Dean."

He banged his hand on the roof of the car and it made Seth and Dean get out of the car too. Harper jumped into the car without a word and drove towards his garage. The three men looked at Bray that still kept that creepy smile on his face.

"Welcome to The Sacred Angels," Bray held out his hands.  
"The Sacred Angels?" Roman asked.  
"I built this place from the ground up. All these people came here on their own to get away from their stressful lives and live in peace," Bray said.  
"That explains the white," Dean said.

Bray started walking and the three men followed behind since they had no idea what else to do. Bray stopped in front of a young woman. The three men looked at the blonde. Her hair didn't look natural and it didn't match her grass green eyes.

"Ismeta," Bray placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you be so kind to show these men a cabin?"  
"A cabin? We're not staying," Seth said.

Bray ignored the protest and kept talking to Ismeta.

"Afterwards find Dolph and Brock. I need to see all three of you for a private talk," he said.  
"Of course," she looked at the three men. "Right this way."  
"But we..." Seth tried.

Bray walked away without a word. They looked at Ismeta who nodded her head in a direction. She started walking and they followed her. She walked them to a cabin and they followed her inside. There were three beds inside, one against each wall. Only the wall with the door didn't have a bed.

"Small windows," Roman said.  
"Almost as if someone would make sure no one escapes through them," Seth said. "I'm back on the horror movie theory."  
"Don't be silly," Roman chuckled.

They turned to look at Ismeta. She pointed towards a long building that they could see from the open door.

"The toilets and showers are in that building. Feel free to use it as much as you like," she said.  
"We're not staying," Seth said.  
"When the bell sounds, that means breakfast, lunch or dinner depending on the time of the day. Everyone will get their meals served up in front of the house," she said.  
"Seriously, we're not staying," Seth said.  
"I think that's it," she said.

She furrowed her brows. The three men walked outside to see what had made her look like that. Harper was walking up to the cabin.

"Finally," Seth said. "Is my car ready?"  
"I filled it with gas but came across another problem," Harper said.  
"What problem?" Seth asked.  
"It won't start," Harper answered.  
"What do you mean it won't start?" Dean snarled.  
"Take me to it," Seth said.

They followed Harper to the garage. Seth jumped into the car and tried the key several times. The car wouldn't start.

"What did you do to it?" Dean asked.  
"I didn't do anything," Harper answered.  
"Yeah, right!" Dean snorted.

Harper ignored the angry man and looked at Seth instead.

"With your permission I will fix it and make it work. It won't cost you anything," Harper said.  
"Please," Seth said.  
"Leave the keys in the car and I'll start right away," Harper said.  
"Thank you," Roman said.  
"Meanwhile take a look around or relax in the cabin. If you don't mind working, I'm sure someone is willing to put you to work," Harper said.  
"Again, thank you," Roman said.

The three men walked back to their assigned cabin and sat down on a bed each.

"This place gives me the creeps and you were all up Harper's ass thanking him," Dean looked at Roman.  
"You catch more flies with honey," Roman said. "I don't like this place either but better play on the safe side."  
"Where did that Ismeta girl go?" Seth asked.  
"Bray talked about her finding some guys," Roman answered. "Dolph and Brock, I think he said."

Dean sighed, leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ismeta. I think that's Arabic but she's not. Did Bray give her a new name or did her parents just like it?" He looked at his friends. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I was the one making you take that shortcut. There isn't any. I just thought I'd mess with you and that we would find someone to ask for direction."  
"We found someone, alright," Seth sighed. "Apology accepted. I know you didn't plan for this."

Meanwhile up in the house, Bray sat on his chair that looked more like a throne. On the floor in front of him sat Ismeta, Dolph and Brock on their knees.

"My angels. My sweet, sweet children," he said. "Your time has come to take a step up the rank."  
"What does that mean, father?" Dolph asked.  
"You know better than to ask questions," Bray said. "I have faith in you. All three of you. Sister Abigail has spoken to me. She says it's your time. When it's time for you to know what to do, I will let you know. Now run back to what you were doing."


	2. Better safe and sorry

"I gotta pee," Seth said.  
"Long building," Roman said.  
"I'm not going alone. I'm gonna end up kidnapped and raped or some weird shit like that," Seth said.  
"I doubt anyone wants your ass out here," Dean chuckled.  
"Please," Seth begged.  
"Fine," Roman stood up. "Let's all go. Strength in numbers and all. We better stay together around here because this place is weird."

They left the cabin and walked to the long building. They could feel eyes on them everywhere. When they entered the long building, no one was in there. They looked at all the open doors. To the left there were stalls of toilets. To the right there were stalls of showers.

"Like on a camping ground," Roman said.

Seth moved into the first one to pee. Just as he was zipping up his pants, he heard the door to the building open and close.

"Hi, Ismeta," Roman said.

Seth flushed the toilet, unlocked the door and walked out of the stall. He looked at her carrying a towel and a bottle of a shampoo.

"Taking a shower?" He asked the obvious.  
"In a minute," she answered.

He went to the only sink to wash his hands. She put the towel and shampoo into one of the shower stalls and turned on the water before moving to the open door to talk to them.

"Better safe than sorry," she said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Roman asked.  
"Listen, I don't got much time before someone will get in here. Don't go to sleep tonight," she said.  
"Why not?" Roman asked.  
"Just trust me," she answered.  
"Your name," Dean smiled. "It's Arabic, right?"

She gave him a sad smile. She looked towards the door of the building and then back to them.

"My father traveled Arabia in his younger days and fell in love with a woman by that name. He always had an ego on him so he just assumed she was still waiting for him when he came back two years later. Not a word from him in all that time and he still assumed that. She had just gotten married a month before he arrived," she said.  
"So you got her name?" Dean asked.  
"He was angry so he went home and bought a mail order bride from Russia and she got pregnant within the first month. He treated her like crap. She wasn't allowed to teach me any Russian. I loved her. She was my mother. He never hurt me but he would beat her so often in front of me. And then he killed her," she said.

All three jaws dropped.

"Killed her?" Roman asked.  
"One night he threw her down the stairs and she didn't get back up. I don't know what happened but I knew she was dead. He threw me in the car and we just drove. I think it was on the third day we met Harper in a bar and he convinced us to come here and become angels. My father would feed Bray whatever bullshit he wanted to hear in order to keep his own ass safe out here. No one ever came looking for him," she said.  
"Where is he now?" Dean asked.  
"Ironically he died not long after we arrived. Bray and his men raised me instead. I mourned my father, of course. He was an abusive prick but he was still my father. I will never excuse what he did but he loved me like a father should," she sighed. "I was 8. What else could I do but stay here? I didn't know where I was. I still don't."  
"How old are you?" Roman asked.  
"29," she answered.  
"You've been here for two decades?" Roman asked.

The door to the building opened. The three men looked down to see Harper step inside. They looked back at the stall door and saw she had closed it soundlessly.

"Ismeta?" Harper called.  
"I'm in the shower," she called back.  
"I could use your help at the garage," he said.  
"I wish you had told me before I took a shower," she laughed. "I'll be right there. I got shampoo in my hair."  
"And you three? What are you up to?" Harper looked at the men.  
"We just had to pee," Roman said. "We're done and on our way back to the cabin."

Harper kept standing on the floor while the three men walked past him and outside. He followed outside, standing guard for a few seconds by the door to make sure they walked away. He walked back to the garage afterwards.

"That was creepy," Dean said.

He sat back down on his bed. Roman left the door open so they could all watch the toilet building. Ismeta came out shortly after with wet hair. She didn't look in their direction but walked straight towards the garage.

"At least they're not being sexist if she works at the garage," Seth pointed out. "Maybe she can fix my car."  
"Don't go to sleep tonight," Dean said.  
"Huh?" Roman asked.  
"She told us. Or warned us. Don't go to sleep tonight," Dean said.  
"It sure felt like a warning," Seth said.

The three men looked at each other. They all had to swallow back their fears.

"We're gonna do as she said," Dean said.  
"What if it's a trick? That they'll wear us out by keeping us awake so we won't be able to fight tomorrow," Roman said.  
"We'll do as she said. It's not a fucking trick," Dean gritted his teeth. "And I can always fight."


	3. Through the darkness

A loud bell sounded. Roman looked at his wrist watch and saw that it was 6 PM.

"Dinner," he said.  
"We're not going," Seth said.  
"Yes, we are. We're gonna play by the rules so they don't suspect anything," Roman said.  
"I'm kinda hungry," Dean said.

They walked up to the main building where everyone had formed a line to get a bowl of soup and a piece of bread.

"Gentlemen," Bray suddenly appeared next to them. "You're my guests of honor. Please, join me inside for a meal."  
"We would love to," Roman said.

They followed him inside and were surprised to find Ismeta and two blonde men already seated at the table.

"You've already met Ismeta," Bray held out his hand. "And this is Dolph and Brock. Please, sit down."

The blondes were positioned on every other chair, forcing the men to sit down next to them. Bray sat down by the end of the table on a chair way bigger than the other ones. Dinner was already on the table. Chicken breasts, different types of vegatables, baked potatoes, garlic butter and gravy. There were both red wine and water in glasses in front of their plates.

"Welcome to my home," Bray raised his wine glass. "I hope you like everything you've seen so far."  
"It's beautiful," Roman said.

He raised his wine glass too. Seth and Dean mumbled their agreements and raised their wine glasses too. The three men locked eyes as they sipped the wine to at least pretend to be drinking. Roman felt a hand squeeze his thigh under the table. He looked at Ismeta but she kept her focus on Bray. He wasn't sure if it was another warning or her trying to make a pass at him.

"Any news on my car?" Seth asked.  
"I'm afraid not," Bray answered. "Harper has been working on it all day. He can't find the solution."  
"Do you have a land line so we can call someone?" Dean asked.  
"No phones here," Bray smirked. "You'll just have to wait. Harper will figure it out. He always does."  
"Why? Are you in a hurry to leave?" Dolph asked.

Everyone jumped in their seats at the loud sound from Bray's fist landing on the table.

"Dolph!" Bray's eyes looked like they could kill. "What have I told you about asking questions?"  
"Sorry, father," he said.  
"He's your son?" Roman asked.  
"They're all my children," Bray answered. "All my precious, little angels."  
"You've built a big family. It's a beautiful thing," Roman said.  
"You might be a big man but you have a soft heart," Bray said. "If you're not careful, that might be your downfall."

It felt like a creepy warning but Roman managed to smile despite it. He had to remember to play along. As long as Bray thought he was in control, it would all be fine. They sat at that table for another hour and a half, all three of them playing along. Finally Bray allowed them to go back to their cabin. They felt drained after having had to pretend for that long.

"I want out of here!" Dean growled. "Right fucking now!"  
"We all do," Roman said.  
"This place is fucking creepy. We're gonna die here. I'm sure of it," Dean said.  
"We need to stay calm," Roman said.  
"And don't fall asleep," Seth said.

When nightfall finally came, it turned out to be pitch black. There were no street lights like they were used to. The stars were hidden behind clouds and the moon was barely visible. The men sat awake in the darkness on the same bed, waiting for something to happen.

"Someone's coming," Seth whispered.

They heard footsteps in front of their cabin.

"Get ready to fight if we need to," Dean whispered.

The door opened but of course they couldn't see who was there. They held their breaths as they waited for the person to say something.

"Are you awake?" Ismeta whispered.  
"It's you," Roman blew out his breath.  
"We need to go now," she said. "Quickly."  
"Do you have a flashlight. We can't see shit out there," Dean said.  
"I know the way," she said.  
"But we don't," Roman said.

They heard her feet walk over the floor. She fumbled in front of her until she found a hand.

"It's me," Roman said.  
"Keep holding hands and follow my lead. I'll get you out of here," she said.  
"Holding hands like in kindergarten," Dean said. "Great."  
"You're more than welcome to stay if you like but I don't recommend it," she said.  
"I'm not fucking staying!" Dean hissed.  
"Then grab a hand," she said.

The three men stood up, holding hands like she had told them to. They had no other choice than to trust her. She led them out of the cabin and through the darkness. They could hear her whisper numbers, clearly counting her steps. They heard a door being opened. She dragged them inside the building and closed the door again. Finally she turned on a flashlight and they could see they were in the garage.

"Sorry, I couldn't take chances with the light outside," she said.  
"It's alright. You got us here safe. You're quite the guide," Roman smirked.  
"Your car," she said.

She walked over to Seth's car.

"The keys are still inside," she said.  
"What good does it do when it won't run?" Seth asked.  
"Harper removed the leads from the spark plugs but I can fix that in no time," she said.  
"My car is alright?" Seth asked.  
"Soon it is," she answered.

She walked to the hood of the car and opened it.

"Why are you helping us?" Roman asked.  
"Personal gain," she answered. "I'm going with you."  
"Fat chance!" Dean growled.  
"I want out. I never belonged here. I'm just as scared as you," she said.  
"How can we be sure it's not a trap?" Dean asked.  
"Was it a trap when I led you through the darkness? Why the hell would I bring you out here to trap you? I could just have let someone jump you in the dark," she said.  
"She's got a point," Seth said.  
"I know," Dean said. "Sorry, Ismeta. I'm scared. I'm not ashamed to admit it. So what's the plan?"  
"Get in the car and don't make a sound. As soon as I say so, turn the key. They'll hear it start so we gotta drive fast," she said.

They all got in the car. She moved to the end of the garage and pushed open the giant door so the car could drive out. She walked back to the car and silently opened the door to the back seat so she could jump in as soon as she was done.

"Don't leave without me," she begged in a whisper.  
"We won't. I promise," Roman whispered back.

She went back to the hood of the car. She leaned over it to fix it. The three men held their breaths as they waited.

"Try it," she said.

Seth turned the key and the car started. He had to bite his lip from shouting in joy. She quickly closed the hood, ran to the open back door, jumped inside and shut the door.

"Go! Go! Go!" She yelled.

Seth stepped on the gas and drove out of there.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked. "We still don't know where we are."  
"Backtracking," Seth said. "I remember where we came from and we're gonna drive back until we find the fucking highway again or at least get a phone signal."

He looked at the dashboard and started laughing.

"Oh my god, he actually did fill it up with gas," he said.  
"No, he didn't," Ismeta said. "I did."


	4. Glorious signal

They drove in silence for a few hours. Seth sighed in relief when he finally recognized the spot where Dean had made him turn. He turned back on the road they had originally been driving on.

"Check your phones," Seth said.

Both Dean and Roman pulled out their phones.

"Signal!" Dean cheered. "Glorious, glorious signal! How I've missed you!"

He kissed his phone. Seth pulled his phone up from his pocket and handed it to Dean.

"Open the GPS. The original route should still be there," Seth said.  
"Yes, sir," Dean said. "And I promise, no more shortcuts."  
"You better not," Roman laughed from the back seat.

Dean found the GPS and soon they were on the right track again.

"First hotel, motel or B&B we come across, I'm stopping," Seth said.  
"Sounds good with me," Roman looked at Ismeta. "Are you okay with sharing a room with us?"  
"Yeah, it's all good. I've slept with Harper many times before," she answered.

Dean coughed and laughed awkwardly.

"Not like that," she chuckled. "When my father died, Harper sort of became a new father figure. You've seen him. He's not lucky with the women and he doesn't seem to want one either. But I think he saw me like a daughter he had to protect so when I was little, I slept in his cabin. He comforted me while I mourned the loss of my family."  
"How did your father die?" Seth asked.  
"Bray said it was a heart attack," she answered.  
"But you don't believe him?" Roman asked.  
"Look!" Dean pointed at a sign. "A motel. I don't care if it has rats and cockroaches. We've reached heaven."

Roman went to check in and they parked their car in front of room number 9. There were two double beds inside.

"How are we gonna do this?" Seth asked.

Ismeta smiled, took off her shoes and crawled under the covers on one of the beds.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. I don't care which one of you joins me," she said.

She closed her eyes and listened to the men taking off their clothes and moving around. She imagined them pointing to try and talk with their hands rather than words. Finally someone else climbed under the covers and laid down with his back against her. She turned around, opened her eyes and looked at Roman's dark hair.

"I like your hair," she said.  
"They all do," Dean laughed. "That hair is such a chick magnet."  
"What color is yours when it isn't bleached?" Seth asked.  
"Brown with this slight hint of red," she answered. "Like dead leaves from oak trees. I used to match those."  
"That sounds beautiful," Roman turned around. "Are you gonna let it grow back out to your normal color?"  
"Yes," she answered.

He moved his hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear. He studied her roots. Not a hint of the original color. She probably had it bleached a few days before they came across the cult.

"Good," he said. "I'm sure it matches your eyes way better. Dead leaves and grass. You're like a wandering nature nymph."  
"More like a natural catastrophe," she joked.  
"Join the club," Dean chuckled. "The more, the merrier."  
"What club would that be? Are you related? Or working together?" She asked.  
"Friends," Roman answered. "We have been since we were children. We wanted to spend our Summer holidays going on a road trip but I'm fucking ready to go home again already."  
"Me too," Seth said. "We're going home tomorrow. I don't give a shit. This holiday sucks."

The light was turned off and she listened to Dean and Seth getting settled on the other bed.

"What about you?" Roman asked.  
"What about me?" She asked.  
"What are we gonna do about you?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered.  
"We'll figure out something," he found her hand and held it between both of his. "I promise. I'm not gonna throw you out in the world to try and figure out life on your own."


	5. Saving lives

Ismeta woke up and looked at Roman. He still had his eyes closed. She moved her hand up to touch his hair, and a smile spread on his lips. He was clearly awake and enjoyed her light touch.

"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. It feels good," he said.  
"The sun is up," she said. "I wonder what time it is."

She turned around and bolted out of bed with a little scream. Her outburst was so extreme that all three men immediately sat up to look at her. Their attention went to the fourth man in room. Up against the door stood Bray with a hunting knife in his hand.

"Ismeta, you've been a very bad girl," he said.  
"How did you find us?" She asked.  
"Harper followed you when you left. Once you got settled here, he drove back home and woke me up," he answered. "Sister Abigail is very disappointed in you."  
"She's not real," she said.  
"She is!" He growled. "She speaks to me. You know this. She chose you to be one of her angels, and this is how you repay her? This is how you repay me after everything I've done for you?"  
"What is it you think that you've done?" She asked.  
"I took you in. I raised you when your father failed. I loved you when no one else would," he said.  
"You loved me?" She sneered. "You don't fucking know love! All you know is power and you're obsessed with it."  
"Enough!" He held up his hand. "Time for you to come home."

She looked at the three men that wisely chose to keep quiet. They didn't know Bray like she did. They were watching the situation, trying to figure out what to do. She knew she could never go back with Bray. She had finally made it out of that place. No way she was going back.

"Or what?" She asked.  
"Sister Abigail has told me you either come back or you'll never go anywhere again," he answered.  
"You're gonna kill me? With that knife?" She asked.

He grinned at her as he held up the hunting knife.

"Ismeta," Roman tried.  
"Shut up!" She growled

She walked over to Bray and stopped right in front of him.

"I lived and breathed and killed for you!" She yelled.  
"Killed?" Dean asked nervously.  
"Deers," she clarified. "With that fucking knife!"

She pointed at the hunting knife in Bray's hand.

"But it was all to train me, wasn't it? You were training me for something bigger, weren't you? So tell me, Bray! Fucking tell me which one of these three I was supposed to kill!" She shouted.

She pointed both hands backwards at the beds. She didn't turn around to face the three men as she put the truth out there. She knew better than to take her eyes off Bray.

"What the fuck?" Seth mumbled.  
"Tell me!" She shouted even louder.  
"The big one," Bray said.  
"Roman? Why?" She asked.  
"He's like a soft teddybear. He wouldn't dare hurt a girl even if his life depended on it," Bray answered.  
"This is so messed up," Roman said.  
"Would I have gotten the Brock guy? I would have beaten the shit out of him," Dean said.

She held up her hand and Dean stopped talking.

"I'm not coming back with you," she said. "Not now, not ever."  
"If you say so," Bray lifted the knife.  
"You're not gonna hurt me, Bray. You're gonna walk out of this room and drive away," she said.  
"Is that so?" He chuckled.  
"You're in a room with three men. That knife will only go as far as my heart before they jump you. You don't stand a chance," she said.

She grabbed Bray's wrist and placed the knife on her chest. She could hear Roman gasp in horror but she couldn't focus on him right now.

"Go ahead. Do it. Kill me. You know just as well as I do that you won't make it out of here alive either. Who's gonna take care of your family, Bray? Who's gonna take care of your angels if you're gone?" She asked.  
"What are you suggesting?" He asked.  
"Walk out of here and go back. Don't ever think about me again. If you leave now, I'll let you live in peace with your family," she said.  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He asked.  
"You just have to trust me," she answered. "I may never have cared much about you but you know I love Harper. I couldn't do that to him. It's his family too."

He stood still and stared at her for three long seconds. She could hear all three men sigh in relief when Bray lowered his hand with the knife.

"Alright," Bray said.  
"One last question," she pleaded. "Who killed my father?"  
"It was Mandy's turn to take a step up the rank," he answered.  
"I thought so. She was there from day one, rubbing herself all over him to make him fall for her charm," she said.  
"I never wanted your father. Harper brought you in because he wanted you. He wanted a daughter," he sighed. "It's a sad day. His own daughter leaving him and breaking his heart."  
"I'm not sorry," she said.  
"I know you aren't," he tipped his fedora hat. "I trust you, Ismeta. I trust you keep your end of the deal."

He opened the door, walked out and closed it behind him. She fell down to the floor, breaking down and crying. Roman was there fast, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. Seth flew to the window and looked out.

"They're leaving," he said. "They're actually fucking leaving."  
"Thank you. You saved our lives," Roman said.  
"I can't... I don't know... I won't..." She couldn't form a sentence.  
"You did so good, Ismeta. So fucking good," Roman comforted her.

Dean crouched down next to them and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he gently shook her. "You're not actually gonna honor that deal, are you?"  
"Fuck, no! I don't know where to go to find police but I'm sure you can help me," she said.  
"Let's hope they bring in the biggest swat team ever to take down that cult," Dean said.  
"And let's hope Bray doesn't serve any kool-aid," Seth said.  
"Kool-aid?" She asked.  
"You've been out of the world for a long time. That's a story for another time," Roman said. "For now, let's get the fuck out of here before he decides to come back and finish the job."

They were on the road only ten minutes later. She was in the back seat with Roman again. He held on to her hand. She had stopped crying back in the hotel room but he knew everything was being torn apart inside her. He was sure she hadn't been lying when she said she loved Harper. She had found some sort of light in the darkness that Bray had brought into her life. It was hurting her to turn her back on Harper but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Ismeta? Listen, baby girl, I'm gonna help you. I know everything will be scary but we're gonna get you through this," Roman said.  
"Where will I go?" She asked.  
"For starters, home with me," Roman answered.  
"What will I do? Can I get a job somewhere planting carrots and beets like I used to do?" She asked.  
"You could write a book," Dean suggested.  
"A book?" She asked.  
"About the cult. Those books are always very popular and will bring in some money," Dean said.  
"But first the police to report that shit show out there," Seth said.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Welcome to Nattie By Nature. I am your host Natalya Neidhart," Natalya looked in the camera. "My guest today is cult survivor and bestseller author of the book The Sacred Angels. Please, give a warm welcome to Ismeta Davis."  
"Hello," Ismeta said.

She waved at the camera and then placed her hands in her lap. She wore black and grey zebra striped jeans, a bubblegum pink blouse and grey monk strap ankle boots. Her hair was back to her natural color and the front of it was pulled back with a hairclip.

"So your book took everyone by storm. It's raw, it's heartbreaking, and it's all real," Natalya said.  
"Just be happy that you didn't have to live it," Ismeta said with a smile.  
"I am," Natalya chuckled. "I understand you have some good news. The book is being turned into a tv show, right?"  
"Yes, we've signed for 24 episodes so you're in for a long run. No important detail will be left out," Ismeta said.  
"Any names you can reveal on the project yet?" Natalya asked.  
"Jason Momoa is interested in playing Roman Reigns," Ismeta answered.  
"Roman Reigns? One of the men that saved you?" Natalya asked.  
"Helped me out," Ismeta corrected. "He usually says I saved him that night."

She looked over at Roman that stood in the background behind the camera crew with a smile on his face. He stayed true to his word a year ago. He never left her. Instead they ended up falling in love.

"That's right, you two are dating," Natalya said.  
"That leaves me to some other good news that I wanna share with the world," Ismeta held up her hand and showed a silver ring with a small star shaped diamond. "He asked me to marry him yesterday."


End file.
